


In Service to the Empire

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sith Leia Organa, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: Leia is a Sith lord and She hires Han as a prostitute. This is just pure porn.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 11





	In Service to the Empire

“I have to be extremely desperate or absolutely insane” If the shuttle was quiet Hans mind certainly wasn’t.

“Or both. Probably both”. 

He had many dangerous and frightening clients before, it was one of the minor drawbacks of being a prostitute but..her..?? HER??? Just thinking the name drew a wave of fear through his whole body;

Mistress Leia Organa

Queen of Alderaan

Dark Lord of the Sith (whatever that was)

Right Hand of The Emperor. 

There were stories about how she got some of those titles and what happened to the last aright Hand that involved a lot of rumors of parentage and patricide. Vader was bad enough.. to replace him, she had to be utterly ruthless. And yet somehow, here he was, on an Imperial shuttle on his way to provide any manner of sexual services to her. He kept reminding himself that the money would be enough to pay off his debts to Jabba and buy him a space craft. But was it really worth it? Especially if there was high chance he might never get to spend that money?? Either way it was too late, he couldn’t exactly ask the shuttle to turn around.

The silence from the two Imperial Pilots didn’t help his nerves. Other than when it was necessary they didn’t even talk to each other. Was there a rule against talking in the Imperial Starfleet? Han couldn’t take the the quiet anymore and took it upon himself to break it 

“Soo uhh... what’s it like working for the Empire?”

One of the pilots replied barely looking back

“I don’t know. What’s it like being a filthy whore?”

“Ohhh”Han put on his most sultry and seductive voice “usually people have to pay me before they can talk to me like that.. But you’re cute so I’ll let you have a free sample” 

The pilot lost his decorum and immediately started to stand up, but the other pilot grabbed his arm.

“I still have nightmares over what happened to the last guy who broke one of Lord Organa’s toys. Just ignore him, we’re almost there anyway.” The first pilot begrudgingly sat down and Han decided to forgo any more plans at conversation. 

Instead he decided to review the services contract; the expectations and and what services were requested (more like demanded). The expectation was only speaking when asked and the service package selected was the free use no limits one. At least it was simple, the no limits package pulled in a lot more money because so few escorts were willing to accept it. It could be intimidating to allow someone that much control but truth be told, Han enjoyed it. It took out all the guesswork and paperwork if someone decided they wanted more, and it was quite liberating just letting himself be used. 

The ship came out of hyperspace abruptly and there in plain view was Mustafar. As if this wasn’t already bad enough, it just had to be a volcanic planet. He supposed Alderaan didn’t quite have the appropriate ambiance for an evil tyrannical overlord. Still what was the point of having unimaginable money and unchecked power if you’re vacation home was on a barely hospitable planet?

The decent to through the atmosphere was somehow both painstakingly slow and heart racing quick. Han simultaneously wanted time to freeze and to get everything over with. But at the same time, he couldn’t help feel a salacious curiosity over what exactly the second most feared and powerful person in the Galaxy was like behind closed doors. He found from experience it generally went one of two ways, either people who were authoritative and intimidating in life either translated that authority to the bed or they wanted to turn it off and let someone else be in charge. So which one was Leia? 

He would soon be finding out, the shuttle landed in front of a large black angular tower protruding from a torrent of lava. Han waited for directions but the pilots just sat there silent. Not wanting to wait too long, he exited the shuttle. 

Waiting at the end of the ramp was a robed figure, only his face exposed. Han was about to speak when this person interrupted; 

“You have reviewed the contract?” If his demeanor made Hans skin crawl his voice didn’t help either.

“Umm yes.. No talking, no lim-“

“Good. Follow me.” Apparently whoever this was, hospitality wasn’t in their job description. Han was led into the tower and through several hallways until they arrived at a rather ominous door. Judging by the ornate decorations and carvings, he assumed This must be Organa’s chamber. Hans escort opened the door and with a look beckoned him in. As soon as he was through the door was slammed shut. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone inside so he had a moment to observe his surroundings. Chains on the walls, cuffs, whipping posts, benches, restraining chairs. It was nothing Han hadn’t seen or experienced before. After all, it took more than a pretty face to make a good sex worker. It took a particular proficiency in all manner of skills and an openness to experimentation. As a matter of fact as far as sex rooms go this one was somewhat tame. Now, Lando, he had sex room..

The door walked in and without a word, 4 Death Troopers marched in, decked out in their familiar black armor. And in the middle, flanked by them on either side was her; Mistress Leia Organa. If the air of absolute superiority and ferocious power didn’t tip Han off, the intricate tattoos that traced her skin certainly did. He wondered silently how she managed to wear that skimpy metal outfit she wore but who was he to question the Supreme Commander of the Empire? 

He would have almost broke the one rule of his contract and spoke if she hadn’t done so first. 

“I’m in no mood to play games, take off your clothes. Now” He was there to do a job but there were some joys in his work, and being ordered around by stunningly beautiful people was one of them. By the time Han had stripped down to his bare skin, Leia had walked to and mounted a very hard looking throne in the middle of the room. Without any flare she detached the slip of cloth between her legs. She spread her legs triumphantly, presenting herself with pride. Even though she was exposed there was nothing weak or vulnerable about her. 

“The rest of you, clothes off” As if it was perfectly routine the death troopers removed their armor and the black body suit underneath. Han risked a look around at them and found himself silently thanking the Empire for its strict physical fitness requirements. Although he wasn’t quite sure what they’re intended purpose was, but he was quite eager to find out. 

Lord Organa spoke again “So here’s what’s going to happen. My men are going to fuck me. Your job is to make sure I stay wet and clean between them. Is that understood?”

Han didn’t even hesitate; “Yes. .. uhh mistress” 

“Good, you can get started then” On command, yet cautiously Han closed the distance between him and her and immediately got on his knees. He liked to start easy with long slow licks across the lips, pressing the flat of his tongue on her clit. So far he seemed to be doing all right, judging by the low moans she made. He continued his work lapping at her pussy and plunging his tongue inside her. She drew a sharp breath and arched into his mouth. Knowing he was doing so well made Han feel giddy. 

From the corner of his eye he saw her signal to one of the troopers. That was when he noticed the very familiar sound of stroking. His arms and hands were precipitously forced behind him and restrained with a pair of cuffs. A hand then pushed his face harshly into Leias increasingly wet cunt. Han gladly took the hint and vigorously licked and sucked, the combination of oral service and rough play flushing blood to his loins. 

Another signal from Leia and he was pulled away, a Trooper stepping in, his cock rigid and waiting. The Sith Lord looked at him hungrily and he reached out for the back of the throne using it for balance and leverage. With one swift thrust he entered her and she responded with a gasp. The trooper took no time at all and began rapidly thrusting in and out, the sounds of their skins colliding over and over. With each pump of his thighs, Leia moaned louder and louder. Her fingers dug into his back drawing blood and urging him to fuck her harder. As Han watched he felt his own need grow literally and metaphorically while the rest of the troopers casually jerked themselves. 

From the way he seemed to thrust deep in to be and the way his body spasmed it seemed that the Trooper attending to Leia had just spewed his cum inside her. He stepped away and indeed dripping from Leias cunt was his thick cum. 

Once Leia caught her breath again she gave Han a hungry look  
“Ok start cleaning up” 

What made Han particularly good at his job was his ability to know what people wanted even when they didn’t say and a willingness to risk going off script. In this case, sometimes what someone accustomed to obedience wanted, was a little defiance. 

“Are you gonna make me?” He hoped the smirk on his face would be charming enough to keep him alive. 

Leias eyes seemed to flash like fire and she raised up an open hand. Han felt his windpipe contract like an invisible vise was closing around it. Oddly the one thought that came to him as he gasped for hair was to wonder if she really needed to use her hand or if it was just for dramatic show. The unseen fingers released their grip and just as suddenly he was flung liek a puppet back to the throne and pushed to his knees.  
His face was pushed into her cum filled pussy and he reflexively put his tongue out to scoop up the thick fluid. Han was sure to be very thorough, licking up every drop, even catching a few that dripped out of her. By now his own load was itching to be released but so far that didn’t seem to be part of the plan. 

Organa gyrated her hips and gasped with each lick; 

“Does that taste good?” Her voice was like a low soft growl.  
Han mumbled his answer, mouth full of pussy and cum. He would have sat their till he died but Once again he was pulled away, sexual fluids dripping from his face, and Another Imperial stepped in. 

This trooper was a bit more tender and easy it seemed. He took his time and nuzzled Leias neck before diving into her. His thrust started slow before picking up pace until the sound of his pelvis agains her wetness slapped through the air. The only thing louder was the sound of her shrieking in ecstatic pleasure. Another hard thrust and another load was spilled into her. Han couldn’t help feel a little unimpressed with the level of stamina these alleged elite troopers displayed. 

This time there was no asking or telling, Han was simply lifted up and moved back between Organa’s legs. This time she used her own hand to grab the back of his head and pushed his face into her entrance, fresh cum smearing on his mouth. Han was insolent and kept his mouth closed and his tongue behind his lips. 

Her fingers aggressively yanked on his hair “You had better start licking that cunt” she sounded angered but Han heard a twinge of lust there too. He stayed obstinate and simply hummed, vibrating his lips against her pussy. She winced quietly but pulled his hair harder 

“I said lick” 

Hans own urges got the better of him and he run his tongue up the inside of her lips in one long slow stroke. The taste of semen and soft wetness flooded his mouth and he accepted it wantonly. He could hear Leia purring her approval which shot a jolt of excitement through him. Just for added effect, he spread his legs out and arched his back, knowing full well the Death Troopers were the watching. 

“Hungry little slut aren’t we? Mmm and I think my men are getting tired of waiting” Mistress Leia’s voice dripped with animalistic lust. He was sure it couldn’t match his own as his cock twitched. 

He barely heard any footsteps before suddenly Han felt a pair of well lubes fingers push inside him. He groaned against Leias cunt as his own hole was explored. The fingers were pulled out and in their place was put the very familiar supple rigidness of a cock. With hands on his hips the Trooper behind him slid his cock into him. Han moaned as his ass contracted and accepted the shaft inch by inch. 

“You gonna fuck me or just play around?” Hans words earned him a hard aggressive thrust then another and another. The repeated pushing put pressure on his prostate, making him grunt and gasp in lust. The way he was being used, made him ecstatic and it seemed Leia enjoyed it as well

“My my you sure are enjoying this.” Her fingers ran through his hair like a pet. Each time his tongue made contact with her clit she pushed herself into his mouth as her trooper pushed his cock into his ass. The only thing Han enjoyed more was the feeling of twitching and spasming inside him as he was filled with cum.

The Troopers cock slid right out and was almost immediately replaced with another. This Trooper reached a hand around Hans hips and grasped his own throbbing cock and stroked him as he pumped into his ass. Such a gentleman. Han was in paradise now, every part of him used and abused. Much more of This and he might have to consider paying them. 

Not much longer and again his ass was flooded with cum. Before he could prepare for hopefully another round, Leia put her hand. 

“Help him up” Face and mouth and ass absolutely drenched, Han was picked up and set on his feet. With another motion of her hand he was lifted up and moved to the throne. But he wasn’t sat on it, instead he was bent over it. He watched as Leia walked behind him and jumped when she gave his cheek a slap. She soothed the pain away with her hands, almost tenderly.

“It sure would be rude for me to leave you all messy like this” Han was just barely able to look behind and see Her sink to her knees. Her hands, much softer than her men’s, but no less strong, spread his cheeks apart. He was treated then to the soft warmth and wetness of her tongue on his entrance. She licked and stroked till every drop and stream of cum was cleaned from him. The feeling made Han moan and grit his teeth. 

Again he was lifted up and sat down on the throne. To his surprise, it leaned backwards and transformed into a bed or table of sorts, and he was the meal. Leia was between his legs fingers playing over his inner thighs. She loved having control and showed it. She bent down and blew a gentle breath over the length of his twitching cock.

“Fuuck please” Han hissed and whimpered his words. Leia was absolutely enjoying this maybe more than all the fucking and pussy licking. 

“Ohh I’m not quite sure what it is you want me to do? Maybe you can show me” At that Han was presented with the still hard cock of a Death Trooper. Were they genetically engineered to just stay perpetually erect? Han understood though and was happy to comply; he ran a stiff but wet tongue over the underside and felt Leia repeat the motion on his own rod. He conducted another test and ran soft kisses along the troopers shaft. Sure enough Leias gentle if commanding lips decorated his cock. 

Han decided he had quite enough teasing and took the cock before him into his mouth. He would have almost been okay if Leia decided to leave aching for more. Thankfully that didn’t seem to be her plan as she engulfed his member between her lips. His hips arched up and he moaned around the Cock in his mouth. He kissed and sucked the head and massaged it with his tongue and felt Leia repeating his behavior. He took the length of it in his mouth again and rubbed his tongue on the underside. He knew obviously Lord Leia wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing, but certainly this brave soldier of the Empire deserved the best. Lips and Mouth stroked and sucked and Leia matched his pace.

He could feel the cock in his mouth twitch like his own was and took that as encouragement to quicken his rhythm. He could feel the heat and pressure building up in his loins. Try as he might the normally silent Trooper was starting to breath faster and heavier. Leia’s own sucking and licking increased and Hans hips bucked. The trooper who’s cock he ministered to was starting to twitch and spasm, tell tale signs Han knew very well. Spurt after spurt of cum filled his mouth, as his own cock erupted into Leias lips. He lay there a moment panting. Maybe the Empire wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
